


Unexpected Company

by CyberFemme



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My Friends are Not-So-Helpful, Not Yet a Relationship - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Pre-War, This isn't my Apartment, Tumblr Prompt, au-ish, mentions of drunkeness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberFemme/pseuds/CyberFemme
Summary: Based on a Tumblr Prompt: Person A accidentally gets into Person B's apartment while drunk. Guess who was the drunk one!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'd put a link to the Tumblr Prompt, but I honestly cannot find it any more! D:
> 
> Please enjoy these shenanigans! Just a drabble, most likely will stay as a one-shot.

Jazz grumbled to himself as he tried unsuccessfully to tap his code into the wall mounted keypad. When it beeped and flashed red at him again he groaned and rested his helm against the door. Earlier, the buzz had been fun, pleasant even, but now it was causing his helm to ache and feel like it weighed more than Fortress Maximus. Chuckling at the thought, he broke off into another groan when his helm throbbed again. 

Sighing, he placed his hand over the keypad and allowed his specialized cable to extend, connecting to the keypad. Moments later, he grinned as the door unlocked. He was unprepared, however, for it also opening, almost falling in as he hastily unhooked himself from the keypad. Laughing to himself, he stumbled through the apartment until he found the berth. Collapsing on it, he curled up in the surprisingly soft mesh before succumbing to recharge.

\--------------------

Prowl rubbed his hand over his weary optics as he emerged from the lift, a stack of work datapads in one arm. Finally he was home and he had the next two cycles off. Venting in relief, he walked up to his door and reached to put in his code, freezing in surprise when his door slid open at his presence. His brow furrowed and his doorwings hitched in confusion. He was sure he had locked his door when he left… he tensed as he realized what that could mean.  _ Someone had been in his apartment _ .

Stepping into his apartment, he looked around warily, frowning slightly as he realized nothing looked out of place. Stepping over to his desk slowly, he silently set down the stack of datapads, optics scanning the room closely. Not seeing anything out of place, he remotely had the lights come to ¼ brightness, scanning the room again in the dim light. Deciding that nothing had been bothered in this room, he silently snuck over to his berth room doorway and looked inside. 

Prowl instantly froze as his optics locked on the lump on his berth, doorwings hitching in surprise as he realized that there was a mech recharging on his berth. Optics flashing in outrage at the audacity of the mech, he silently stepped forward, pulling out his gun, intending to wake the mech up and demand answers. He stopped suddenly a few steps from the berth, doorwings flaring as he recognized the mech on his berth. It was that mech that lived down the hallway! He quickly and silently turned and walked back out to his living room, pulling the berth room door almost complete shut as he began to pace.

What should he do? Prowl was completely unsure, part of himself telling him to wake the other up and get him out of his apartment while another part of himself wanted to leave him to rest. He was trying to ignore the tiny, yet insistent part of himself that was urging him to go in and curl up on the berth with the mech. Doorwings fluttering with indecision, he raised his hand to the side of his helm and opened up his comm system.

“Prowl to Optimus.” He kept his voice soft as he darted a worried glance towards the berth room, spark pulsing with nerves as he wondered if the mech would wake up. After a long moment, the comm connected and Optimus’ sleepy voice filled his helm. 

::Prowl? What’s wrong?:: Prowl glanced at the doorway again as he replied.

“The mech from down the hall is in my berth.” There was a long moment of silence.

::Prowl? Why is that a problem?:: Prowl’s doorwings flared at Optimus’ question.

“Optimus! He is in my berth, recharging, and I don’t know what to do!” He paced faster, doorwings quivering in indignation as Optimus chuckled briefly.

::Is this the mech you have been telling me about?:: Optimus asked.

“Of course it is!” 

::Then go in there and lay down with him!:: Prowl froze, blushing hard and sputtering in shock.

“ _ What?! _ ” 

::Go on; you can always tell him that you were already in recharge when he came in.:: Prowl paused, mouth open in shock at the fact that his closest friend was telling him to take advantage of the mech. ::When are you going to get a chance like this again?:: 

“... I shouldn’t…” Prowl glanced at the doorway again, doorwings fluttering slightly.

::Yes you should. Now, I’m going back to recharge. Comm me in the morning to tell me how it went.:: Prowl tried to cut in but Optimus closed the comm line, leaving him standing there in silence, spark racing. Should he really do it? Optimus said he should, but could he really take advantage of the mech like that? Maybe he should just wake him up? He took a step towards the berth room before hesitating again. But if he woke him up, that would lead to an awkward conversation, or a confrontation. Maybe he should just leave him there and go to Optimus’ place to crash for the night and hope that the mech was gone when he came back? He turned and took a step towards the door before hesitating once more. Optimus would just kick him out and tell him to come back and lay down with the mech. Maybe he should do that?

His thoughts continued on in this circle of questioning, his body turning in a small circle as he moved to act before stopping again and again. His doorwings were rising higher and higher in anxiety as he tried to decide what to do. Suddenly, he froze, optics wide as he realized he was no longer alone in the room. He stared as the mech from down the hall casually and sleepily leaned against the berth room doorway, his lips canted in a lazy smirk and his visor only faintly glowing.

“Ya gonna pace all night cycle?” He drawled slowly. Prowl tensed, doorwings flaring nervously.

“What are you doing in my apartment?” 

“Rechargin’, or ah’m tryin’ to. You comin’ or not?” He asked, grinning playfully as he held out a servo teasingly. Prowl’s doorwings hitched in surprise.

“Excuse me?” He stared incredulously as the mech pushed himself off the doorframe and weaved his way over to him. As he approached, Prowl realized that the mech was extremely drunk.

“Come on cuteness, berth is callin’ us.” He managed to snag Prowl’s servo as the doorwinged mech was distracted by the realization, tugging him forward as he stumbled backwards towards the berth room.

“You’re drunk.” Prowl stated calmly, despite how his spark was racing and he felt anything but calm from the innocent touch. The mech grinned at him, continuing to pull him into the berth room.

“Yup. Help meh recharge it off?” Prowl tensed as he realized just how far the mech had managed to guide him, about to pull back when he was suddenly tugged forward with much more force than he was ready for. He let out an undignified squeak as he tripped and landed on the berth, the mech already crowding him in and joining him on the too-small-for-two berth.

“Let go!” The mech shushed him, curling up around him as though Prowl was a giant teddy-bear.

“Relax, ah’m not gonna do anythin’. Just gonna recharge. Talk in the mornin’...” Prowl stared at him in shock as the mech slipped back into recharge, grip tight around him, making escape impossible. His optics narrowed and he crossed his arms, glaring at the mech as he silently waited, wondering just how, exactly, this mech would explain himself when he wasn’t this drunk. At least he had tomorrow off to deal with this situation… and if he took the time to relax and enjoy being held by the mech he had been crushing on for several vorns, who was going to know?


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the morning after Jazz's drunken escapades?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I didn't mean for this to be more than a one-shot.
> 
> But Jazz kept bugging me about what happened the morning after and suddenly a second chapter was written. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Prowl sighed softly as the mech clinging to him shifted again, onlining him from the light recharge he had managed to slip into. Opening his optics once again, he glanced over at the recharging form, observing him in the dim light. He was very handsome and almost adorable in his recharge, but Prowl couldn’t allow himself to get comfortable. He had no idea how the mech would react to onlining in his berth, wrapped around him like he was. His doorwings twitched and he shifted to try and get comfortable, the mesh wrapped and tangled around them from all the shifting the mech did.

As the mech settled once again, Prowl allowed himself a soft smile, reaching up and lightly tracing one of his cheeks. Morning would come soon, the mech would wake soon, but for now, Prowl allowed himself to imagine that this wasn’t just a mistake. In this moment, he could allow himself to pretend that this mech had truly chosen to be with him, that this wasn’t a one time thing and that when he woke up, the mech wouldn’t want to let him go…

He let out a vent, doorwings flicking to dismiss the thought. This was reality after all, it just didn’t work out like that. No, it was much more likely that the mech would assume foul play on his part and would react negatively. It was likely that he would curse at him, maybe throw things, demand to be let out… Prowl’s frown tightened slightly. He would just have to take the lead and make sure the mech knew that he wasn’t happy with him sneaking into his apartment. And if he led the mech to believe he had broken in and joined him while he was already there… well, he didn’t need to say it explicitly and if the mech jumped to the wrong conclusion, it wasn’t his fault. 

He stiffened as the arms around him tightened again, crossing his arms in irritation as the mech tugged him closer yet again, his face pressing against his shoulder. Letting out a disgruntled sigh, he wondered how long he’d have to wait for the mech to online.

\--------------------

Throbbing and achiness. Those were the two sensations that dragged Jazz back consciousness the next morning. He let out a muffled groan, arms tightening around the warmth he was holding, pressing his face closer against the soothing heat of the thing in his arms. For a moment, he wondered if he had pulled that heat blanket out from it’s box while he was drunk the night before. Then the thought was washed away as his helm throbbed again and his face scrunched in pain. His arms tightened again before he relaxed minutely. He froze when the warm thing in his arms, what he had thought was his heat blanket, moved and let out a disgruntled sound. What the-?

“Huh?” He blearily opened his optics and stared at the mech in his arms, processor completely blank. The mech opened his own optics and looked up at him, slowly lifting one optic ridge and sending him a perfectly unimpressed look.

“Are you awake now?” The mech in his arms asked and Jazz blinked several times, actually taking the time to reboot his optics. The mech refused to disappear, however. Finally, Jazz shook his helm slowly.

“Nah, not awake yet.” He mumbled and slid back down, curling tighter around the warm mech and closing his optics again, face pressing against the mech’s shoulder. He could feel the mech tense against him as he let out a huff of irritation.

“You still need to explain how you ended up in my apartment.” The mech stated and Jazz raised his helm again, blinking in confusion as he looked around. The room they were in was neat, tidy, and definitely not his own berth room. There were a couple of paintings and pictures on the walls and a miniature crystal garden on the windowsill. Turning his attention back to the mech whose apartment he was apparently in, he shrugged slightly before returning to his previous, surprisingly comfortable position of using said mech as a pillow.

“Don’t remember.” He admitted and he felt the mech under him let out a sigh of frustration.

“Just how much did you drink last night?” He thought for a moment at the question before simply shrugging.

“Don’t remember.” He hid a grin as he felt the mech let out an exasperated huff of air.

“Do you remember  _ anything _ ?” The mech asked and Jazz struggled not to laugh.

“Ah remember that yah make a good pillow.” He said cheekily and couldn’t hide his grin as he felt the mech heat up slightly in embarrassment. Glancing up, he was gratified to see the blush spreading across the mech’s face. “And that yer cute when yer embarrassed.” He teased, making the mech blush harder and try to wiggle away from his grip. Jazz simply held on tighter, making the mech growl slightly.

“Would you let go already? You’re obviously awake enough to get up.” The mech continued trying to escape Jazz’s grip while Jazz continued clinging to him. Their battle abruptly ended with a yelp as they slid off the berth and Jazz landed on top of the mech.

“Oops!” Jazz quickly got to his feet, having to pause and grab his helm as it threatened to split open from the sudden change in his orientation. Once the wave of pain passed, he grinned sheepishly and held his servos out to help him up. “Sorry ‘bout that.” The mech carefully disentangled himself from the mesh that had fallen with them and allowed Jazz to help him up, his doorwings flared and a frown on his face.

“...” The mech let out a frustrated growl and turned abruptly, walking away and out of the berth room. Jazz smirked slightly and followed him, looking around curiously but discreetly. The entire place was immaculate though it still felt lived in. His observations were cut short when a cube of energon was shoved towards him, his servos coming up to grab it automatically as he met the other mech’s optics. His expression was still disapproving, mouth set in a frown even as he spoke.

“Drink this.” Jazz blinked in surprise, glancing down at the cube as the mech turned away, apparently preparing his own cube. He recognized the additives that had been mixed in as ones that would help his hangover and a grin crossed his face.

“Thanks.” He glanced up as the mech shrugged slightly, his doorwings flicking up and down from the movement. Jazz sipped at the energon, sighing silently in relief as the headache began dissipating as the additives did their work. As they stood there in silence, drinking their energon, Jazz observed the other mech from under the cover of his visor. 

He was surprisingly good looking for the monochromatic paint job he was sporting, Jazz decided. His doorwings were elegant, his movements were fluid, and he had a sort of grace that was optic-catching. As he watched him take another measured sip of his energon, optics tracking across the datapad he had picked up during the silence, Jazz wondered what he’d look like when he smiled, what he’d sound like when he laughed. Smirking slightly, Jazz set his cube down beside the stack of datapads and stepped closer, causing the mech to look up at him warily.

“We kinda did this backwards, huh?” He drawled, causing the mech to frown in confusion.

“What do you mean?” He asked and Jazz smirked.

“Well, since ah’ve already got tah sleep with yah, how ‘bout a date?” He couldn’t help but grin at how huge the mech’s optics got, feeling a flutter of something in his spark at the way his doorwings fluttered in surprise. Oh yeah, he wanted to learn more about this mech that drunk!Jazz had found his way into a berth with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously there are going to be more chapters... oops? I didn't mean to start another story when I've been trying to finish other multi-chapter stories before posting any of them. 
> 
> Next chapter should be out in a couple of days!


	3. Pre-Date Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with an impending date, both mechs are absolutely ready and looking forward to it... right?

He still couldn’t believe it. Standing in the middle of the room, he stared blankly at the wall as he tried to figure out how it had happened. The mech had asked him out in the most audacious way possible! He should have been insulted. He should have kicked him out for his cheek. His doorwings fluttered and he blushed again as he remembered what he  _ had  _ done.

He had stared at him, optics wide, for probably longer than he should of. And then,  _ then! _ , he had smirked back and told him that he was available at 7 tonight! He buried his face in his servos as he blushed hard in embarrassment. Why had he done that!? And he  _ still _ didn’t know the mech’s name! Now he was supposed to meet him at the  _ Dark Star _ club for drinks at 7! What should he  _ do!? _

His hand was against the side of his helm before he even consciously thought about it as he opened a comm frequency, “Prowl to Optimus.”

::Prowl?:: The comm link probably only took a couple of clicks to connect, but to Prowl it seemed to take much, much longer. He almost collapsed in relief at the sound of his friend’s voice. ::How did last night go?:: Prowl struggled not to let out the hysterical giggle that was bubbling through him at the innocent question.

“I… he… can you come over?” He winced slightly at how needy his own voice sounded.

:: _ Prowl _ ? Are you okay? What happened? I’m on my way. Should I bring Ratchet? Did he hurt you? What-:: 

“I’m fine! I’m fine, I promise. I’m just… I just…” While he had been quick to cut off Optimus’ worrying, he trailed off as he struggled to figure out what to say. After a moment, Optimus sighed softly.

::I’m on my way Prowl, it’s going to be okay.:: Prowl nodded slightly, arms coming up and wrapping around himself.

“Thanks.” 

::It is no problem Prowl. I’ll be there in a few meta-clicks. Do you want me to stay on the comm with you?:: Prowl blushed again and his doorwings flicked roughly in embarrassment.

“No, no thanks. I’m fine. See you soon.” He quickly ended the comm, feeling irritated with himself over how he was acting. It was  _ just _ a date! He should  _ not _ be freaking out over this! Then his processor  _ helpfully _ replayed the scene from this morning and he buried his face in his servos, flushing once again as his spark skipped.  _ What was he going to do?! _

\--------------------

Jazz was standing inside his own messy apartment, slightly dazed as he stared blankly straight ahead. He honestly hadn’t  _ really _ expected the mech to say yes, at least not without some grovelling or underhanded tricks on his part. He couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread across his face as he remembered just how the mech had adorably stared at him in surprise before-

“Ahm smitten…” Jazz murmured as he remembered how that smirk, that sinful and promising  _ smirk _ , had transformed the adorable mech into one of the sexiest beings he could remember seeing. He still had no idea exactly how he had managed to stay smooth and manage to get a date with the mech… the mech down the hall… the mech he  _ still didn’t know the name of! _

“Scrap.” Jazz frowned, one servo coming up to rub his chin thoughtfully as he tried to figure out how to be smooth about not knowing the mech’s name. Maybe he should just ask him when they met at the  _ Dark Star _ ? He contemplated that idea for a moment before quickly discarding it. Afterall, he wouldn’t manage to impress the mech by admitting to such a small oversight. So, how was he going to figure this mech’s name out? He  _ probably _ shouldn’t sneak into the mech’s apartment again to look at his datapads, especially not after  _ already _ breaking in. He suddenly grinned, optics brightening as he had an idea. 

“Jazz to Red Alert.” His fingers pressed against the side of his helm as he bounced slightly on his pedes, waiting for the mech to answer.

::What is it Jazz?:: Red Alert’s suspicious voice finally answered and Jazz grinned wider.

“Hey mah mech, ya still got that list of residents from mah floor?” 

::Of course I do. Why? Did something happen? I told you to watch out for that psycho in 804!:: Jazz couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ah’m fine Red, it wasn’t the psycho. Nah, ah ended up drinkin’ too much last night and accidentally broke into 807 and spent the night with the mech. Now ah’ve got a date with ‘em tonight and ah realized ah don’t know his name. Help a mech out?” He grinned, imagining the exasperated look he was sure was on Red Alert’s face.

::... Are you serious? Of course you’re serious…:: He sighed heavily and Jazz heard him shifting around on the other side of the comm. ::Okay, fine. You said 807?:: 

“Yup, 807. Cute mech, black and white paint. Sexy doorwings.” There was a long silence on the other end of the comm.

::Hmm… I think I can’t give you his name.:: Jazz blinked in surprise, almost hearing the smirk on Red Alert’s face.

“Wha? Can’t or won’t?” 

::Hmm… both to be honest. I can tell you that the mech in question is one of my co-workers - hence why I can’t tell you. Do me a favor though; be good to him. I won’t hesitate to break your legs if you hurt him.:: Jazz blinked in surprise before grinning.

“Ah won’t hurt ‘em on purpose. Got any advice on what he likes?” Red Alert chuckled at the question.

::What and make it easy on you?:: Jazz laughed and grinned.

“Fine, fine. I’ll comm yah tomorrow then?” 

::You better. Have fun Jazz.:: Red Alert closed the comm link and Jazz sighed, frowning slightly. He still didn’t know the mech’s name, but he did have some more information. Red Alert worked with him and liked him enough to threaten him if he hurt the mech. He grinned slightly and turned to start getting ready for the date, trying to make a plan for how to learn the mech’s name. So far, he had no ideas…

\--------------------

“Prowl, I’m not really seeing what the problem is.” Optimus was sitting on Prowl’s couch, watching as the smaller mech paced back and forth in front of him. It had taken awhile to get the whole story and Optimus had been hard pressed not to laugh out loud at several points at how Prowl was acting. Prowl whirled around, doorwings high in agitation.

“Optimus! I don’t know his name! I spent the night in his arms and now I have a date tonight and I  _ don’t know what to do _ !” Optimus sighed and reached out, snagging one of Prowl’s hands and lightly tugging him over.

“Come and sit down Prowl.” Prowl reluctantly allowed him to pull him over and down onto the couch, leaning slightly into the comforting arm that Optimus was wrapping around him. “Prowl, did you enjoy having the mech hold you last night?” Prowl blushed and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Optimus pressing a finger over his lips. “Don’t speak, just nod or shake your helm.” Prowl shot him an outraged glare before sighing hard. After another long moment, he crossed his arms and nodded slightly. Optimus smirked slightly. “Alright, do you think you’d enjoy a date with him?” Prowl paused and his doorwings twitched before he nodded shyly. “Do you feel that this is going too fast?” Prowl quickly nodded, doorwings hitching high and Optimus smiled gently and moved his hand away, allowing Prowl to speak.

“I hate you.” Prowl griped and Optimus chuckled softly.

“Prowl, it’s going to be okay. Yes, it’s very fast, but it’s going to be okay. You’re going to go, meet this mech, have fun, and see where it goes. Relax, my friend, it’s going to be okay.” Prowl allowed Optimus’ voice to wash over him, helping him relax and think more clearly. He let out a shaky sigh, doorwings slowly relaxing as Optimus smiled gently at him. “Once you’re ready, I’ll help you with your wax, if you’d like.” Prowl glanced up at him and smiled slightly.

“Yes please.” He sighed and gently hugged him. “Thank you Optimus.” Now he just had to let Optimus help him prepare for the date, and try not to panic again… hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... this was supposed to be just a one-shot XD I guess I'll just let Prowl and Jazz let me know when their done sharing their story :)
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed it so far! Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
